Two Best Friends and a Dance
by Yunagirl07
Summary: There once were two best friends. Their names; Marik and Bakura. What happens when Marik asks his best friend to the dance? Will it end in hapiness or...disaster?


**This really isn't something that…I care too much about. But I was listening to my History teacher talking-and boy does she just talk and talk and talk, and I was bored, so I was typing this. I actually didn't really know what I was doing. This is what boredom does to you, and you have no ideas. xD**(BAKURA'S POV)

Snow. That's right. Disgusting cold snow. I hate it. It's too cold and every time I'm on my way to school, Marik has the nerve to throw a snowball or two at me. What a fuck head. But not today. Today, I'm going to get him back. I'm hiding behind a tree, waiting for the stupid psycho to show up. The problem is he seems to be a little late. As I finally took in the time after looking at my watch I realized that I only had five minutes to get to class!

"Dammit!"

I practically sprint to school. I was told to not run in the halls when I finally made it into the building. Of course I ignored whoever said that to me. I rushed to my locker, getting out my books and made my way to history class. And there that little fucker was, sitting in his desk right next to mine. It's like he knew that I'd be waiting for him, and purposefully avoided me.

"I'm gonna kill you." I mouthed at him while he kept that evil smirk on his face. Right when I sat down next to him, class started.

Apparently we'd be working in partners and were supposed to come up with a presentation about the war. Oh great. And as mad as I was at him, I knew I'd be working with him.

"We're making a poster." He told me as he slid his desk against mine.

"No. We're making a power point." I argued.

"Bakuraaaaaaaa" He whined and looked like he was ready to cry. Of course I knew he was kidding, but I also knew that he would keep bugging me until I agreed with him.

"Fine." I snapped. Why I chose to be best friends with him, I have no idea. It just sort of happened.

"You're the greatest." He hugged me and went to the back of the room to get a poster board as I went up to get the laptop from the tray.

"We're not using a pink poster, Marik!"

"Well we're not using black!"

I rolled my eyes, motioning him to sit down. No matter how many times I argued back, Marik always won.

* * *

"Hey Bakura! Tell everyone how you were late for school because you were hiding behind a tree!" Marik yelled as I walked over to our regular lunch table. Marik, Kaiba, Yami, and I were the popular people in school. And it was an honor to sit with us.

I growled as I sat next to Marik, "You saw me didn't you?" Marik nodded. "Well that explains why you never showed up."

"Oh Bakura, I love you. You're funny. I'm getting lunch, be back."

"I'm guessing…you still haven't told him?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, Bakura. You're gonna have to tell him sometime." Yami added.

I sighed. "I know, I know. But how am I supposed to tell my best friend that I like him more than that?"

"Well-"

"Oh my Ra, Bakura!" My eyes grew wide as did Kaiba's and Yami's. "I just noticed," He took a piece of my hair between his fingers, "that you're hair kinda looks like snow…well…to me." I took a sigh of relief. I thought he heard me. But…maybe it would have been good if he did.

"Marik. You get weirder everyday." Kaiba spoke.

"I do not." Marik chugged a tatter tot at Yami. "And here you go Bakura." He tired shoving one in my mouth, but I kept my lips sealed.

"I can feed myself." I spoke harshly, but had a grin on my face. I took the tatter tot from Marik and ate it.

When I looked back at Yami and Kaiba, I saw them looking at each other, as if they were talking to each other with their eyes.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You guys know the dance is coming up…" Yami trailed off.

"Yeah…" Marik was too busy eating, so I guess he wasn't paying attention.

"Well…maybe you and Marik should go together." I swear that my jaw was now touching the table, and my eyes widened. When I looked over to Marik, I noticed that he looked shocked also. I can't believe those two said that when Marik was right here!

Then, Marik started cracking up, "Me? Bakura…go to the dance together?!" He was laughing hysterically. "That's a funny one."

I quickly stood up, slamming my fists on the table. "Uhm…Bakura?" I didn't even look at my best friend as I marched out of the lunchroom. What a joke. I should have known Marik would have laughed. I mean…why in the world would he even like me more than a friend? It's like…I don't know.

(NORMAL POV)

"Well now you guys made him angry."

"We did?" Kaiba snapped. "You're the one who was making this all into a big joke. Just think…if Bakura started laughed like that, wouldn't you be just as upset?"

Marik thought for a moment before his eyes widened in shocked. "You're right. I hurt my best friend's feelings. I'm coming Bakura!" Marik knocked his chair down which caused people to look over at them. Marik was now running out of the lunchroom to look for Bakura.

(BAKURA'S POV)

"Well what's the point of telling him anything now?" I murmur to myself as I'm leaning against my locker. He thought it was a big joke about the whole dance thing, so of course he's not gonna want to know that…I LIKE HIM!

"'Kura! There you are!" I turn my head just slightly to spy Marik running up to me. "Oh…Bakura, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I would feel just as angry and upset if you laughed at that! You're my best friend." He caught me in a big bear hug. "Forgive me?"

I couldn't breathe. He was holding me too tightly. "I will if you stop squeezing me to death." I managed to say.

"Oh…sorry." He let go.

We both laughed and decided to go up into the deserted attic of the school. This was our hiding place whenever we didn't want to go to class or just wanted to smoke a cigarette.

"So," Marik started, lighting a cigarette, "Did you want to go to the dance?"

I looked at him with disbelief, then my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_Is he asking me?_

As if he read my mind: "Yes, with me. I mean, we do _everything _together."

"I don't know…isn't that kinda like a couple thing?"

(MARIK'S POV)

"I don't know…isn't that kinda like a couple thing?"

_Ha…like you don't like me like that. _I knew he did. I just never said anything about it. He's my best friend. When he's ready to tell me, he can. Until then, we stay best friends. I'm not gonna try and force it out of him either.

"Marik?" I look over to my best friend, noticing that I haven't answered him.

"Well yeah, but since we're not going with anyone else, I mean, it only seems right to go with each other. A lot of people go with their best friends." I added the last sentence just for the heck of it.

"I don't know…" I could see him blushing now. Everyone thinks I'm just some crazy hyper teenager, but I'm smart too. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have known he liked me.

"Oh come on, Kura," I smiled, "We don't have to dance or anything…just go together."

"Erm…okay, I guess." He smiles back.

"Yay!" I flick my cigarette out of the opened window of the attic, and sit up. "Better get to our next class before someone finds out we're missing."

* * *

(BAKURA'S POV)

Tonight was the night. Marik would be picking me up for the dance in a few minutes and I still had no idea what to wear.

I don't understand why Marik was pushing me into going to the dance with him that day. It's like he was _dying _to take me. Well, I shouldn't be complaining, because this was pretty much the best night of my life.

The doorbell rang and I rushed downstairs. "I'm not…ready yet…" I told Marik after opening the door to let him in.

"That's okay…Uhm…take your time." That's all he said after shutting the door and heading into my kitchen; most likely looking for something to eat. He always comes here looking for food.

I rushed back up the stairs, two at a time.

Slamming open the closet door, I started ripping my clothes out and throwing them on the bed.

I was too wrapped up in finding what to wear that I never heard my bedroom door open.

"Need some assistance." I almost screamed when I heard his voice.

"How did you do that? I didn't even hear you come in!" My heart was beating so fast.

He shrugged, "I have…magical powers."

I rolled my eyes and went back to looking at my clothes.

"This and……..this!" He held up a pair of skinny orange jeans-only I would have orange ones- and a black button up long-sleeved shirt. I nodded and started ripping my clothes off.

"Jeez 'Kura, chill. We _do _have time." I didn't even pay attention to this and before I knew it, I was dressed and ready to go.

Marik looked back to my bed of clothes. "I'll put them back later." He nodded and we mad our way out to his car.

* * *

As we walked into the school gym, we heard a techno beat. I love techno and I know Marik does too.

When I looked over to my best friend, I noticed him waving. When I looked to see who he was waving to, I noticed Yami and Kaiba holding hands.

"Hey guys." Marik greeted them after walking over.

"Hey." They greeted back together.

For a while we just stood there and talked. That's until…a slow song came one. I didn't recognize the song but Kaiba and Yami said they were gonna go dance; leaving Marik and me by ourselves.

When I looked back to-woah…was he nervous?! Marik's hand was rubbing the back of his neck and he was looking toward Yami and Marik. But I could just see from the way he was standing that he _was _in fact nervous.

Deciding the only way to break the awkward silence between us, I finally spoke up. "Wanna dance?"

I guess he wasn't expecting this because he looked at me with a confused expression.

"Oh come one Marik, best friends _always _dance together." He smiled at my mocking tone as I grabbed his hand.

After finding a space on the dance floor, he wounded his arms around my waist; pulling me against his warm body as I wounded my arms around his shoulders and laid my head against his chest. I could feel his chin resting on the top of my head. We started moving slowly.

"You know, I could get used to this." I heard him whispered.

"Mmm…" Was my only response.

We kept dancing into the new slow song; never letting go of each other.

"'Kura…" I heard him whisper. I loved it when he whispered.

"Hmm…?" I looked up and found my lips brushing against two other warm ones. It was just for a few seconds. When we broke apart, we stared into each other's eyes, speaking with out words. I smiled and leaned in, and captured my lips with his.

"Well it's about time." I broke away from the kiss to see Yami and Kaiba dancing next to us.

"Oh shut up." I spoke and looked back toward my new lover. He smiled at me and caught my lips again.

Who knew what a dance could do?

-Owari-

**Well that was…interesting…I might come back and fix this up; give it more.......color.**


End file.
